A Tanglewood Girl
by Michaela Martin
Summary: What if Lindsay had lived in New York as a teenager? What if she had lived two houses down from Danny and Louie? What would happen if she was to catch the eye of the most dangerous man in Tanglewood? AU M&M. Starts out LouieLindsay but will be M&M.
1. New In Town

A Tanglewood Girl

Chapter One: New in Town

**A/N: I got the idea for this story during season one's _Tanglewood_ episode. Pairings will be Danny/Lindsay eventually but in the beginning it will be Louie/Lindsay. Strange concept I know but work with me guys. Read and review!**

Sixteen year old Lindsay Monroe looked out the window of her mother's car watching the skyline of New York City pass. Her father James Monroe was a very successful architect in Montana and had received a new job that led them out of their rural community of Montana. It was hard for Lindsay and her older brother Hunter to leave their friends and relatives. But James promised them that things would be better for them in the long run.

They pulled up to their new house. Lindsay and Hunter got out of the car and took in their new surroundings. There were kids riding their bikes up and down the street. Another group of kids were playing street hockey, weaving in and out of the kids on their bikes. Looking down farther Lindsay noticed a group of three guys hanging around a car. They were surveying the activity of the neighborhood. One in particular stuck out to Lindsay. He was tall with dark curly hair. He had that dangerous look to him. Lindsay decided that she had to meet him eventually.

The rest of the day the Monroes spent unpacking boxes. Lindsay set up her room just like she had back in Montana. She had her desk under the window, her bed against the wall. She had just finished tacking up her posters when she saw a boy about her age and a large woman come up their walk. The boy had blonde hair and was wearing glasses. He was cute in that bookworm, geeky way.

"Lindsay! Hunter!" Julie Monroe yelled. "We have company!"

Lindsay heard her brother grumble and trod down the stairs. Lindsay turned down her stereo and came down also. Her mother was talking to the woman and the boy looked bored. His expression changed when he saw Lindsay.

"Lindsay, Hunter this is Olivia Messer and her youngest son Danny," Julie introduced. "The Messer's live two houses down."

"We just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood," Olivia said.

"Well thank you very much," Julie replied. "Once we get settled, you and your family are invited for dinner. If you'll excuse us we still have so much to get done before Lindsay and Hunter start school tomorrow."

"Of course," Olivia said. "Enjoy the lasagna."

As quickly as they arrived the two members of the Messer family they were gone. Lindsay went back up to her room and watched Danny walk back to his house through her window. She saw him stop and talk with the three guys. Danny stood with them for quite awhile. He pulled a cigarette from his jacket pocket and the tall dark haired guy took one from the pack as well.

The rest of the night was fairly uneventful for the Monroes. They had the lasagna that Olivia brought over. Once dinner was over, Hunter and Lindsay sat at the table playing Monopoly. They played every Sunday night. They were still playing the same game from three weeks ago. Lindsay was only about three turns around the board from winning. Lindsay was able to win weather she had the expensive properties or the cheap ones.

"What do you think out new school is going to be like?" Lindsay asked.

"School," Hunter said plainly. "It's a building with kids and teachers. I don't think it will be any different than our old school."

"Something's different here," Lindsay said. "Something is very different."

Lindsay took extra care of what she wore the next morning. She wanted to look like she belonged in New York and not like the transplant she felt like. She found her favorite jeans that she had patched herself and her cream sweater. She hoped that her look would be accepted by the other girls at school. Lindsay always prided herself on being an individual. She was never one to follow the trends. Lindsay Monroe danced to the beat of her own drum.

She was the first one downstairs. She was counting on Hunter to be her ride to school. Her father would be taking the train into the city for work which left his car at home for Hunter to use. Lindsay made a quick breakfast of instant apple cinnamon oatmeal and a glass of orange juice.

"Linds, are you sure you don't want me to take you?" Julie asked. "I don't mind."

"I want to do this myself," Lindsay answered. "It's not that I'm nervous it's the being late that I'm having an issue with."

Lindsay's older brother Hunter was a Matt Dillon wannabe. The boy spent more time on picking out his clothes and doing his hair than Lindsay did. Hunter was a good looking guy. Seventeen years old, tall and built from working six straight seasons on Old Man Murphy's ranch. More hearts were broken when Hunter Monroe moved away than any other event in the long history of their old school. Lindsay so happy to finally be able to break out of her brother's rather large shadow and become someone other than Hunter Monroe's baby sister.

Tanglewood High School was a three story brick building. As she walked up the steps she saw a small group of boys hanging out by the bushes. There were about ten of them and they each had a girl hanging on their arm. Lindsay shook it off until she saw part of one boy's tattoo.

"You'll want to stay away from those guys," a voice behind Lindsay said. "They're all going nowhere fast."

Lindsay turned around and stood face to face with Danny Messer. The boy she had met the day before.

"What do you mean?" Lindsay asked.

"Five of those guys are in the Tanglewood Boys gang," Danny replied. "They only come to school to sell off their drugs and to try to bring in new guys. You don't want to catch their attention. Those girls hanging onto them are all Tanglewood Girls. Meaning that she belongs to one of the Tanglewood Boys."

"Belongs? What does that mean?"

"Walk with me," Danny said. "I need to get inside."

If Lindsay was nervous before, Danny was now frightening her. Even though Danny was not a part of the Tanglewood Boys he had very close ties to the upper levels of the gang. He knew things that the worker bees of the gang only wished they knew.

Once they were inside the school Danny started talking again. "What I meant by 'belongs' is that, if you are a Tanglewood girl, you have a specific Tanglewood Boy's name tattooed on your left shoulder. No other Tanglewood Boy can touch you. Just trust me, Lindsay. You do not want to get caught up with these guys. They are all on the fast track to jail or worse."

"How do you know all this?" Lindsay asked.

"Just trust me," Danny said. "You don't wanna know what I know."

They stood in the hallway just staring at each other. Lindsay had to admit that Danny was cute. He had that geeky, smart guy look to him. He had spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses.

Danny had to admit Lindsay was a good looking girl. She had curly brownish red hair and soft brown eyes. She would easily attract the attention of the single Tanglewood Boys looking for their girl. Which was the main reason why he warned her about them in the first place. Maybe with time Lindsay would want to be his girl.

Lindsay had English lit as her first class. She found a seat in the middle of the room and got out her notebook. She was a very serious student. She hoped to get a full academic scholarship to NYU. Nothing would get in the way of that.

Lunch was her biggest issue that first day. Hunter had already made friends with the jocks and was happily sharing lunch with them. Lindsay looked around the cafeteria for the one face she did know. Danny Messer. She spotted him over by the soda machines. He was talking with a kid in a white jacket. She made her way over to where he was.

"I just need to talk to Louie," the kid was saying. "You're consigliere. You can make it happen."

"Forget it Johnny," Danny replied. "Both Louie and Sonny are not very happy with your operations. He's not going to see you."

Lindsay weaved her way through the multitude of kids till she got to Danny. She smiled at him and he held his hand up to stop her. She had a confused look on her face. But she stopped and waited for Danny.

"Louie may consider meeting with you," Danny said. "But it'll cost you."

Johnny slipped some money into Danny's hand and walked away. Danny slipped the cash into his pocket. He nodded to Lindsay and she walked over to him.

"What was that all about?" Lindsay asked.

"Nothing," Danny replied. "Just business. What's up?"

Lindsay laughed nervously. "I was just looking for the one person I know," she said.

"Let me introduce you to some of my friends," Danny said. He led her over to a table with a mixture of guys and girls. "Yo! This is Lindsay."

She got several nods and she sat down next to a skinny blonde.

"Lydia Messer," she said. "Danny's cousin."

"Lindsay Monroe," Lindsay replied. "Nice to meet you."

Lydia had long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She wore heavy makeup and bright red lipstick. She pulled a mirror out of her purse and checked her reflection.

"What did Johnny want?" she asked, looking over at Danny.

"Same stuff," Danny replied. "Tell you later."

"Good. Now I can focus on you," Lydia said turning to Lindsay. "Lindsay right? I like that sweater you're wearing. Where'd you get it?"

"Bonnie's," Lindsay answered. "It's a small boutique in the town I used to live in. She makes everything herself."

"Oh. You'll have to let me borrow it sometime. So what lies has Danny told you about Tanglewood?"

"Just something about a gang to watch out for," Lindsay said sipping her milk.

"The Tanglewood Boys," Lydia confirmed. "They aren't all the badasses that Danny makes them out to be. My boyfriend Sal is one of the originals."

Danny shook his head and turned his attention to his lunch. "You could do so much better than Salvador Zabo," he muttered.

"You got something to say consigliere?" Lydia snapped.

"Consigliere?" Lindsay questioned.

"Danny's special counsel to the Tanglewoods," Lydia said. "He hasn't told you that has he?"

"Shut it now Lydia," Danny said.

"She has the right to know what's going on around here," Lydia said. "You wouldn't want her to get mixed up with the wrong people."

Lindsay looked back and forth at the bickering cousins. Something was wrong here and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know what going on. She started to stand up. Lydia took her arm and gave her a look.

"Stay Lindsay. Danny and I just have opposing views of the Tanglewoods. Danny can we put the neighborhood politics aside and have a nice lunch with my new friend?"

"Sorry Lydia. At this moment we agree to disagree. I have to get going anyway. I'll see you later Lindsay."

Lydia waved to her cousin as he walked away. Lindsay watched him go. Another guy walked up to him. They walked away together, Danny listening to what the kid had to say.

"Be straight with me here Lydia," Lindsay said. "What is Danny around here?"

"Danny's older brother Louie is the top of the Tanglewoods. Danny's not in the gang. Louie won't allow it. The little runner guys in the gang go to Danny to get meetings with Sonny, Sal and Louie."

"This is crazy," Lindsay said. "Danny will do the dirty work for these guys but is not a full fledged tattooed member?"

"Oh no. You got this all wrong Lindsay," Lydia replied. "All Danny does is arrange meetings for Louie, Sonny and Sal. Danny knows things that I don't even know about. Danny is so clean he squeaks."

Nothing like this ever happened in Bozeman. The most she ever heard happen was about the strings of cow tippings Hunter and his friends had been involved in. Now she had entered a world where talking to the wrong person could easily lead to a great deal of trouble.

"Is Danny a target?"

"What do you mean?" Lydia asked.

"Is he dangerous to be around?"

"God no," Lydia said. "He's just a middle man. Like Tom Hagen in _The Godfather_. Danny's careful. He's great guy."

As it turned out Lydia and Lindsay had two other classes together. Lydia introduced Lindsay to her other friends she hadn't met at lunch.

"Ladies, this is Lindsay. She just moved here," Lydia said to the two other girls. "Lindsay this is Mandy and Charlotte."

"It's nice to meet you," Lindsay said.

The four girls became very good friends. Before it had always been Lydia, Mandy and Charlotte. Now if you mentioned them there was another name added to the mix. Lindsay was so happy to have made friends. It was making her transisition much smoother. Julie was happy that Lindsay was making friends and not spending as much time holed up in her room stuffed into a book.


	2. Louie

**Chapter 2- Louie**

**A/N: About a month has passed since the Monroes arrived in New York. Lindsay is best friends with Lydia Messer and is becoming closer to Danny. Until the night she meets Louie. I know this is a strange concept but go with it. I know that based on the information Danny has given us in the episodes of _Tanglewood_ and _Run Silent, Run Deep_ that he wouldn't have been this connected to the Tanglewoods. So this is alternate universe. As always I own nothing. Read and review!!

* * *

**

"There is no way I can wear this Lydia!" Lindsay called from behind the dressing room curtain. "I look ridiculous!"

"Lindsay, you look fine," Lydia retorted. She was taking Lindsay to her first Tanglewood party that night and Lindsay had nothing to wear. So they were shopping. "Will you just come out please?"

Lindsay stepped out of the dressing room wearing a short black dress and red heels. The dress was low cut, showing off the curves that Lindsay enjoyed hiding.

"Danny is going to flip when he sees you tonight. Hopefully there will be less business at this party and more party," Lydia said, holding up different earring and necklace combinations. "You like Danny don't you?"

"Me and ninety percent of the female population at school," Lindsay commented. "I swear I see him with a different girl every week."

"Please. I've seen the way he looks at you, Lindsay. My cousin has never looked at any girl the way he looks at you."

Lindsay blushed. She liked Danny that much was obvious but she was still holding a torch for that tall curly haired guy she saw her first day in New York. She still had no idea who he was but she would know him when she saw him. She took one last look in the mirror before deciding that she would get this dress. But the shoes had to go.

"I like the dress but I feel like I'm going to fall on my face in these shoes," Lindsay said. "Can we try to find something a little closer to the floor?"

"Sure," Lydia agreed. "Get changed and we'll try to find the right shoes."

The rest of the afternoon Lindsay and Lydia spent scavenging the New Rochelle Mall for the right shoes. They finally found the right pair at Payless. They were a simple sandal with a slight heel. They felt right and Lindsay bought them along with a new purse to match. After the girls bought the shoes they headed for the food court for a snack. While they were relaxing, the three guys that Lindsay had seen her first day walked by. Lydia spotted them as well and waved over to them.

"Sal! Sonny, Louie!" she called. "Come here!"

The three guys came over to the table where Lydia and Lindsay were sitting. Lydia stood up and let Sal have the seat and she settled herself onto his lap.

"Sonny, Sal, Louie, this is my good friend Lindsay Monroe," Lydia said introducing Lindsay to the ranking members of the Tanglewood Boys. "Lindsay this is Sonny Sassone, my Sal and Danny's older brother Louie," she said pointing to each boy.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Lindsay said. "I've heard so much about you."

Lindsay looked up at Louie. He was tall and had that curly brown hair. It finally dawned on her that the guy she had been crushing on was in fact Louie Messer. She smiled up at Louie, hoping that he would talk to her.

"You coming to the party tonight?" Louie asked Lindsay.

"Lydia asked me to come," Lindsay replied.

"Good. I'll see you there."

And that was the course of Lindsay's first conversation with Louie went. Louie also thought that Lindsay was a good looking girl. He had stubbornly remained single waiting for the right girl to come along. Now she had. Lindsay Monroe was perfect. He had no idea that this was the same girl that his younger brother Danny also liked.

"You girls should probably take off," Sal said. "Some punks from the Pelham Crew are on their way here and you don't want to get involved. We'll see you later."

Sal kissed Lydia on the cheek before pulling her off his lap. Coming around the corner were members of Tanglewood Boys' rivals, the Pelham Crew. Louie, Sonny and Sal walked over to meet them.

"Come on Lindsay," Lydia said, taking her new friend's hand. "We have to get out of here. There have been rumors of a fight between Pelham and Tanglewood for a long time. You don't want to be anywhere near this if it gets ugly. Think the rumble in _The Outsiders_ only a lot worse."

Lydia and Lindsay made a run for the parking garage. "We have to get home and tell Danny. He has to know what's going down."

Twenty minutes later Lindsay and Lydia plowed into Danny's house. They were greeted warmly by Olivia who offered the girls a snack. They politely declined.

"Aunt Olivia have you seen Danny?" Lydia asked. "I have a chemistry homework question that I know he can answer."

"I think he went out to the shed to work on his rockets or something," Olivia said. "As long as he doesn't blow himself up I have no problems with his science experiments."

"Thanks Aunt Olivia. Come on Lindsay," Lydia said, heading for the back door. The two girls wandered out to the backyard to the storage shed. Loud music was coming from the shed so Lydia knew they had found Danny.

Lydia rapped loudly on the door to get Danny's attention. "Danny! Daniel Vito Messer get your ass out here!" Lydia yelled.

"What the hell?!" Danny exclaimed opening the door to the shed. "Don't you have a party to get ready for?"

"Louie, Sonny and Sal ran into the Pelham crew at the mall," Lydia said. "There have been rumors flying on both sides of some sort of beat down going to happen soon. I just thought you should know."

"How many PC were at the mall?" Danny asked.

"Just three," Lydia answered.

"Okay. Just play the rest of the day by ear," Danny said, sighing. "Louie hasn't said anything about a fight so it could have easily been a pure business talk. I'll know more by the party tonight. Just don't worry about it."

"Okay Danny," Lydia said. "Sorry to have bugged you. Come on Lindsay."

Lindsay waved to Danny as the walked away. She then headed back to her house with her purchases to get ready for this party. She wanted to look her best for Louie. She was smitten. She spent a great deal of time fixing her hair and doing her makeup. She had just put on her shoes when the doorbell rang.

"Hi, I'm Lydia," Lindsay heard her voice say. "Is Lindsay ready to go?"

Lindsay came downstairs to save her friend from whatever parent she had run into. It was her mom.

"You girls sure look nice," Julie said. "Where are you off to?"

"Some mutual friends are having a party tonight," Lydia answered. "It's actually at my boyfriend Salvador Zabo's house. We'll be back by midnight."

"Just call if you're going anywhere else," Julie said, heading back to the living room. "Have a good time and be safe!"

Lindsay slipped on her coat and she and Lydia left the house. "I like your mom, Linds. She didn't give us the third degree about where we were going, who were going to be with and all that normal parent stuff. God I totally had to lie to my mom and say I was going over to Aunt Olivia's. Which technically we are because Danny is insisting on walking us over to the party. He is such a worry wart."

"He just cares about you," Lindsay said. "It's nice."

"I don't know what he's worried about. Everyone knows that I'm Zabo's girl. No one would even touch me."

"Well I'm not that lucky," Lindsay said.

"I'm not blind. I saw the way Louie was looking at you today at the mall. You may just land yourself a Tanglewood Boy tonight. I happen to know that Louie has been looking for his girl for a long time now," Lydia said. "There are the few girls who wish they were Louie's girl and have made their dreams a permanent lie on their shoulders."

Lydia's tank top showed off her Tanglewood tattoo nicely. She was proud of what she was and Lindsay had to admire that. They arrived at Danny's just as Sonny and Louie were leaving.

"Lindsay right?" Louie asked when he saw her.

"Yeah," Lindsay replied. "Hi Louie."

"You're going to the party with me right?" he asked.

"If you want me to," Lindsay asked, shooting a glance to Lydia.

"I asked, didn't I?" he stated, holding out his hand.

"Okay sure," Lindsay said, taking his hand. "I guess I'll see you there, Lydia."

Lindsay tried her best to not grin from ear to ear that she was holding hands with Louie Messer. She had been crushing on this guy for a month now. Although she wasn't sure that it was exactly Danny's older brother. She was still happy to be with him.

"You clean up good," Louie said. "I see Lydia has you dressing like a Tanglewood Girl."

"She said that my look was too country and I need to become a city girl," Lindsay said, trying not to be nervous.

"Well it suits you," Louie said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He offered one to Lindsay.

"No thank you Louie. I don't smoke."

"It's bad for you anyway," Louie said.

She, Louie and Sonny arrived at Sal's house and they were greeted by a swarm of people Lindsay had never seen before. She clung tighter to Louie's hand and put a smile on her face. Louie let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her close to him. Lindsay played the part nicely. She kept a smile on her face and tossed away the dirty looks she was getting from the other girls at the party.

About fifteen minutes after Louie and Lindsay arrived Danny and Lydia arrived. Lydia had lied to Danny about Lindsay meeting them there. She knew Danny would have a major flip out if he knew she had gone to the party with Louie. They arrived and Lydia split from Danny to locate Sal. Other people had cleared out and Danny got the shock of his life. Lindsay was there, sitting on his brother's lap, laughing and talking. Lindsay looked over and saw Danny looking at her and Louie. She whispered something into his ear, kissed his cheek and got up.

"What do you think you're doing?" Danny asked, when she got to him.

"Louie asked me to come to the party with him," Lindsay explained. "It's no big deal Danny. We're just having fun."

"It is a big deal," Danny said. "You're treading in very dangerous water right now. If he gets you tattooed there's no going back. You'll be Louie's forever."

"Danny, I'm not going to become a Tanglewood Girl," Lindsay said, trying to assure her friend. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

Lindsay walked away from Danny and back to Louie. She settled back down into his lap and listened to the conversation he was having with Sonny.

"We're going to have to stomp those punks," Louie said. "But we need to be smart about it. Where's Danny? Baby have you seen Danny?"

"He just got here," Lindsay answered. "I think he's in the kitchen."

"Freddy go get him," Louie said. "Wait for me Lindsay. We'll be right back." He kissed her cheek and headed off with his boys.

Danny, Louie, Sonny and Sal left the living room and retired to the den to talk business. Lindsay hung around the couch where she and Louie had been sitting. She didn't have anyone else to talk to due to the fact that Mandy and Charlotte hadn't arrived yet and she hadn't spotted Lydia since she had arrived.

Almost an hour had passed since she had seen Louie or any of the others. She had grown bored of just sitting around waiting for Louie to get back. She wandered around Sal's house smiling politely at the other people there. She finally found Lydia, Mandy and Charlotte. Lydia had been drinking and was getting very close to being drunk.

"I saw you with Louie," Lydia said. "Ladies I think we have another Tanglewood Girl."

Lindsay thought back to her conversation with Danny. She had said then that she wouldn't become a Tanglewood Girl. But the temptation was there. She had a few sips of Lydia's drink when she saw Louie walking towards them. She smiled and waved to him. He motioned for her to come to him.

"I'm going to take you home," Louie said. "Some things are going to go down and I don't want you anywhere near here. Get your stuff and let's go."

Lindsay nodded and found where she had left her coat and bag. She put them on and came back to Louie. He wrapped his arm around her and led her from the house. They walked down the street in silence. Louie was the first to say something.

"You want to have dinner sometime?" Louie asked.

"I'd like that," Lindsay replied. "I'd like that a lot."

"Good. I'll pick you up after school on Monday and we'll go someplace in the city," Louie said.

They stopped in front of Lindsay's walk. Louie leaned down and kissed Lindsay. His hand weaved its way into her hair and pulled her closer to him. Everything that she had told Danny vanished. Lindsay knew that very soon she would be sitting in a tattoo parlor getting her own Tanglewood ink.


	3. In Over Her Head

**3- In Over Her Head**

**A/N: Timeline jump! Lindsay and Louie have been together for about two months. She has yet to get the tattoo but it will be coming soon. I hope I am making this world seem real. I don't really have any other rants or perspective to share with you my readers as of yet. Just waiting for more revelations of everybody's back stories. Anybody else wondering what has happened with Louie. TV Guide said he may or may not be dead in their Hot Guys of CSI cover this past summer. I hope he is alive. I guess we just have to keep watching.

* * *

**

Every morning a dark blue muscle car would pull up in front of the Monroe's house to take Lindsay to school. Louie being the "good" boyfriend came over to meet Lindsay's parents. Her mother had a problem with Louie being four years older than Lindsay but let it slide when she was always returned home by curfew and never had any traces of drugs or alcohol. Julie and James Monroe did not have a problem with their daughter dating the oldest Messer boy. Based on the information they had received from Olivia, Louie was a good boy. He had a stable job and stayed out of trouble.

Obviously Olivia did not know about her son's gang affiliations. Or that he was in fact the head of an entire present day mafia. She knew that Louie went to work everyday with Sonny Sassone, paid his rent on time and kept his nose clean. It was what went on behind Louie's good boy façade that would shock her.

Lindsay had been spared the details of what Louie did everyday while she was at school. There had been times when she noticed Danny looking up at the clock at certain times of the day with a worried look on his face.

Then one day, about a month after she had started seeing Louie Danny had been called out of chem. lab. She found out later from Lydia that Louie and Sonny had been arrested for beating on a Pelham Crew kid at the mall. Danny had gone to bail them out. It was Danny's job as consigliere to get the top three out of the trouble they had gotten themselves into. The others had to fend for themselves if they got busted.

Louie was waiting for Lindsay outside the school like he did everyday since their first date. She would climb into his car, interlock her fingers with his and settle into the seat as he sped off. She never knew where they would go. If he had to make stops for "business" Lindsay usually waited in the car and did her homework. Even though 85 percent of her time was spent with Louie her grades never faltered. She still remained on the top of all her classes.

Louie used to wear three rings. Each were a simple silver ring with something engraved on the inside. The one that Lindsay now wore on her thumb had the date that Louie, Sonny and Sal started the Tanglewood Boys, January 3rd, 1987.

The day that Louie picked her up after getting out of jail they drove to a tattoo parlor. Louie parked the car out front and looked over at Lindsay. He had been trying to find the right way to bring up the tattoo. He was sure that Lindsay was the one that he wanted. Now it was time to make it official.

"You ready for this?" Louie asked. "We can always come back if you're not."

"I'm your girl Louie," Lindsay said, leaning over in the seat to kiss him. "I'm ready."

Louie got out of the car and opened Lindsay's door for her. He took her hand and led her into the tattoo parlor.

"How you doin', Louie?" the tattoo artist said. "You got a new recruit for me today?"

"New Tanglewood Girl, Gino," Louie replied, shaking hands with the guy.

"Really? What's the name on this one?" Gino asked.

"Mine," Louie answered. "Lindsay here is my girl. So I want you to make this one really special."

Lindsay hung behind Louie. She was scared of what she was about to do. For a moment all she could hear was Danny's voice in her head telling her not to do this. _If he gets you tattooed there's no going back. You'll be Louie's forever. _Louie led Lindsay over to the chair so Gino could sketch out the outline for Lindsay's tattoo.

"Is this one going to be black like the others?" Gino asked, as he was getting his supplies together.

"The Tanglewood part is but put my name in blue," Louie said. "Like I said this one has to be special. Perfect."

Lindsay had to remove her shirt so the work could begin. Louie held her shirt in his lap and took Lindsay's hand. Gino taped down the stencil of the Tanglewood tattoo onto Lindsay's left shoulder. He quickly traced the outline with a fine point Sharpie and waited for the ink to dry before starting the tattoo.

"It's just going to feel like little pinches," Gino said to the nervous Lindsay. "Just hold onto Louie and everything will be fine."

Four and a half hours later Gino had her tattoo finished. In that time Lindsay was able to finish her chemistry homework and with Louie's help she dictated most of her English term paper.

"Your shoulder is going to be sore for a few days," Gino said. "Try to keep it uncovered as much as possible for about three days."

As Lindsay was putting her shirt on, Louie slipped a small Ziploc bag to Gino. Lindsay knew what was in it. There were things that Louie sold that she didn't approve of but as a person Lindsay was falling in love with Louie. She had just gotten his name tattooed onto her shoulder. Now all she had to do was keep the tattoo a secret from her brother, parents and Danny.

Louie dropped her off at home and they shared a deep, long kiss in the car before she got out. Gino wasn't kidding about her shoulder being sore. Even the slightest movement caused her to grimace. It would be hard to keep it a secret from her parents.

"Mom, I'm home!" Lindsay called into the house. She hung her coat on the coat hanger and wandered around the house looking for her mom. "Mom?"

"Kitchen, Lindsay!" Julie called. Lindsay walked into the kitchen. Her mother was almost finished with dinner preparations. "Did you have a nice time with Louie?"

"Yeah. We went to the batting cages so I'm a little sore," Lindsay lied. "We snacked on hot dogs and fries there so I'm not really very hungry. I'm just going to go up to my room and finish my homework. I got most of it done while we were stuck in traffic coming home."

"All right Lindsay," Julie said. "Before I forget, Lydia called about an hour ago. She wanted me to tell you to call her back whenever you got home."

"Thanks Mom. I'll call her from my room," Lindsay said, taking an apple from the fruit bowl. "To combat the junk I ate today."

Lindsay ran up to her room to call Lydia. She had to tell her about getting her tattoo. She picked up her phone and dialed her best friend's number.

"Lydia, it's Lindsay," Lindsay when Lydia answered the phone.

"Where have you been?" Lydia asked. "I looked for you after Danny got back from bailing Louie and Sonny out but you had already left. What happened?"

"I'm a Tanglewood Girl Lydia," Lindsay said.

"No way!" Lydia exclaimed. "You got the tat?"

"On my left shoulder. I'm Louie's girl," Lindsay said with a smile on her face.

"I'm coming over," Lydia said. "I have to see this one. You went to Gino right?"

"I think that was his name," Lindsay replied. "You don't have to come over tonight. I'll show it to you tomorrow."

"This is the biggest thing to happen in your life," Lydia argued. "I have to celebrate this with you. Just tell your mom that we have to work on a class project together. She's totally cool, she'll buy it."

"Fine. But you can't stay long. And can you not mention this to Danny? I want to tell him first before he finds out from anyone else."

"My lips are sealed. See you in a minute."

They hung up and Lindsay went downstairs to the kitchen. "Mom, Lydia is going to come over for a little bit. I forgot we have a project in history that we need to work on. We won't be long."

"That's fine Lindsay," Julie answered. "Just don't stay up too late."

"Yes Mom," Lindsay answered.

Two house down Danny had come down for dinner to find Louie at the table. Louie never had dinner with the family. Anymore he was always out with Lindsay at this time. So it was a surprise to the entire Messer household that Louie was home.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"I live here, smart ass," Louie retorted.

"That's not what I meant. You're usually with Lindsay during dinner."

"We ended things early tonight," Louie said.

"Why did you guys have a fight or something?" Danny asked, hoping that Lindsay had broken up with Louie.

"No we didn't get in a fight. In fact we've gotten a lot closer today."

Louie was hinting at what had happened earlier that day. Danny looked at his brother and then the light bulb had gone off in his head. He realized what Lindsay had done that afternoon.

"She got the tattoo didn't she?" Danny questioned.

"She's my girl now," Louie said. "By tomorrow everyone will know and no one will come within 100 yards of her. She's going to be the most protected girl in Tanglewood."

"Gino did a good job on this one," Lydia said, admiring Lindsay's Tanglewood tattoo. "I like that Louie's name is in blue."

"Louie wanted this one to be special, perfect," Lindsay replied. "How mad do you think Danny is going to be tomorrow?"

"Why do you care so much about what Danny thinks?" Lydia asked, lying on her stomach on Lindsay's bed. "You're not his sister or even his girlfriend. He has no control over what you do at all."

"He's my friend Lydia," Lindsay said. "I just don't want to hurt him."

"Danny's a big boy. If he can't support you in the decisions you make for your own life than maybe he isn't the kind of friend you want in your life."

Outside her window Lindsay heard a faint tapping. She was puzzled to what it could be. If it had been Louie he would have driven past the house squealing his tires and then come back. Lindsay went over to the window and looked out.

"Who is it Linds?" Lydia asked, picking at her nails.

"Danny and he looks pissed," Lindsay answered. "I'm going to go talk to him."

Lindsay slipped on her coat and crept down the stairs and out the door. She wandered around the yard until she found Danny sulking under the tree in the side yard.

"Danny what are you doing here?" she asked, softly.

"You lied to me Lindsay," Danny spat. "You told me at Zabo's party that you weren't going to become a Tanglewood Girl."

"I love him Danny," Lindsay said. "Despite everything bad that he does, deep down Louie is a good guy. I thought that my friend would be happy that I found someone who will always be there to protect me."

"That's what _I_ was doing!" Danny yelled. "That first day when I warned you about the Tanglewoods I was looking out for you! I had hoped that your infatuation with Louie would end and you would want to date me." He paused for a second to catch his breath. Then he continued. "I'm getting the hell out of here Lindsay. I'm getting away from this neighborhood and I'm going to make something of myself. I thought that's what you wanted too. I guess I was wrong. I've seen it happen before. A nice girl like you moves to this neighborhood falls for the wrong guy and then boom! she's skipping school, doing drugs and ruining her life. I wanted more than that for you!"

"What about you consigliere? You can take in the drug money from the others, you arrange everything in your brother's life but God forbid someone else wants to join. You have no right to tell me how to live my life!" Lindsay yelled back. "Louie has never once pressured me to do anything I wasn't ready to do. I have never once taken an illegal drug or gotten so wasted at a party that I don't remember how I got home."

"That's all going to change now that you have that thing on your back! Mark my words, soon, very soon you'll be skipping class to waste time at the New Rochelle Mall, rotting away your brain cells on dope and crack!"

"Go to hell Danny Messer!" Lindsay screamed. "You know nothing about me or my life. I'm not going to become one of those girls. And Louie knows that. If you can't accept the direction my life is going than we don't need to be friends anymore. Goodnight."

She turned on her heel and stormed back to the house. To her back Danny yelled, "Don't expect me to save you!"

"That's what I have Louie for!" Lindsay shot back.

She went back inside the house and up to her room. Her shoulder was throbbing and the angry word she had shared with Danny echoed in her head. He had no right to speak to her like that. Now of course Lindsay could go running to Louie and tell him what Danny had said, but Lindsay knew that was low and petty. She knew better. With time she and Danny would slowly mend their friendship.

The next morning when Louie dropped her off at school she could feel the new looks she was getting from the others. Suddenly paths were cleared for her. Lindsay couldn't help but like the way she felt.

But there was one person that she was not looking forward to facing that morning. The angry words that had passed between her and Danny the night before were still echoing. _A nice girl like you moves to this neighborhood falls for the wrong guy and then boom! she's skipping school, doing drugs and ruining her life. I wanted more than that for you! _She smiled politely at him when she saw him but he just looked at her and shook his head.

Before the fight Danny and Lindsay always sat with Lydia, Mandy and Charlotte during lunch. Not anymore. Danny sat at a back table, studying and occasionally meeting with a few of the Tanglewoods. What bugged Lindsay the most was that Danny Messer was a walking hypocrite. He could be a part of the Tanglewoods but God forbid anyone else to join.

"Did you and Danny have a fight?" Mandy asked. "Is that why Danny is sitting by himself?"

"You could say that," Lindsay answered. "We're not talking to each other right now."

That weekend Louie took Lindsay out to Coney Island for her seventeenth birthday. The spent the day on the beach, enjoying being in each other's arms. They ate junk food and rode every ride twice. They made out on the Ferris wheel. As they watched the sun set from the top of the Ferris wheel Lindsay said the three words she had felt for days.

"I love you, Louie," Lindsay said.

Louie smiled and kissed her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him. Lindsay laid her head on his shoulder, watching the sunlight melt away. The Ferris wheel came back down and they walked back to Louie's car. Louie started to drive then he pulled into a dark alley.

"I love you Lindsay," Louie said, looking over at her. "Let's go somewhere. Private."

"Okay," Lindsay replied.

They drove to a small motel and Louie got them a room. He opened the door for her and led her inside. He shut the door and pulled the blinds. A thousand things were going through her mind. _I am I ready to sleep with Louie? What if I'm not good at it? _She dropped her gaze to the floor. Louie came to her, raised her chin with his middle and index finger. She looked up into his eyes, letting her fear shine in her eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you Lindsay," Louie said. "I promise."

He wrapped his arms around her kissing her hungrily. His hands went to her waist popping open the buttons on her jeans. He tugged at the hem of her shirt pulling it off. He caressed her arms. They inched slowly to the bed. Lindsay undid the buttons on Louie's shirt, running her hands over his chest. When Louie touched her all the pains of the week melted away. Her fight with Danny, the guilt about lying to her parents about what she had been doing, the bad grade she got on her last math test, vanished with the soft touch of Louie's fingers on her skin.

They came together slowly, Louie taking his time. He knew that this was Lindsay's first. He gently pushed into her. She looked away from him once but his gentle voice called her back to him.

"Look at me," Louie said. "Don't take your eyes off mine."

Lindsay stared into his dark eyes, seeing the care and the concern for her in his dark eyes. In Louie, Lindsay had found what she had been looking for. They laid together, wrapped in each others arms. Lindsay traced the small tattoo on his arm. This had been the best birthday Lindsay had ever spent. She kissed his shoulder and fell asleep. She dreamt of more nights like this, lying peacefully in the arms of the man she loved.


	4. Rumble

**Chapter 4- The Rumble**

**A/N: I would like to take this time to thank my faithful readers you make writing this fun. Thanks for your awesome feedback and support for this way out in left field story. I did steal a Danny line from _Run Silent, Run _Deep and used it for Lindsay. If you can find it, then I'll know I'm not the biggest junkie on the planet. I am really curious what's going to happen to Danny and Lindsay in the upcoming episodes. From what I've read (does anyone happen to know any good spoiler sites?) something happens between Nikki (I call her Nikki because of the character she played on One Tree Hill) and Danny. I try to go spoiler free but this I have to know. I hate vagueness and open ended story lines, way too many places to give us a one-two punch. Anyway enough ranting on with the story!

* * *

**

Three weeks had passed since Lindsay and Louie spent the night together. Slowly but surely Danny's words were starting to come true. Lindsay had started smoking. She had failed two tests because she was out with Louie, Sonny and Sal. It became wherever Louie went Lindsay was sure to follow.

Everyone around Lindsay noticed the change in her. Julie had grounded her after the two failed tests, citing that Lindsay was spending too much time with Louie and needed to focus on school for awhile. Every night after Lindsay knew her parents were asleep she would climb out her window and meet up with Louie around the block. Most times they were just running errands for his "business" but others they were having fun in the backseat.

When she and Louie started getting serious she went with Lydia to the free clinic to get samples of birth control so she wouldn't get pregnant. At this point that would just be the icing on the cake. Ever since their fight in the yard the night Lindsay had become a Tanglewood Girl she and Danny hadn't said a word to each other.

Just after lunch Lindsay skipped out to hang with Louie. Her brother Hunter watched her leave and was soon joined by Danny. Although he and Lindsay were not speaking he was still looking out for her.

"I can't believe she's skipping school," Hunter said. "Lindsay hated to miss school. There has to be a way to get her out of this."

"Unfortunately once you become a Tanglewood you're a Tanglewood for life," Danny said. "The only way a Tanglewood Girl is released is if the Tanglewood Boy whose name is on their back agrees to let them go. I know my brother, once he finds something he wants, he'll never give it back."

"Danny, we have to do something to save Lindsay," Hunter said. "You know this gang better than anyone else in this place. There has to be something you can do. I heard you're the consigliere or something. That has to mean something."

"To the underdogs of the gang it does, but to my brother I'm just the go-for guy," Danny said. "There's nothing I can do."

While shopping at the mall with Louie, they were ambushed by a few members of the Pelham crew. Louie pushed Lindsay behind him to protect her from whatever may happen.

"What do you punks want?" Louie asked.

"We caught one of your rats selling in our territory," a member of the Pelham Crew said, getting in Louie's face. "Just thought you'd like to know we put him in Trinity. He may not make it out alive."

Louie stepped closer to the kid. "Saturday 10:30, under the bridge. Your crew and ours,' Louie said.

"Weapons?"

"None, but your own two hands. Spread the word. Come on baby," Louie said taking Lindsay's hand pulling her away.

Once they were out of earshot, Lindsay let out the breath she had been holding since the Pelham crew got up in Louie's face. Louie put an arm around her and pulled her close to his side.

"Are you okay baby?" Louie asked.

"Just shaken," Lindsay answered. "Does Sonny and Sal know what's going on?"

"We've had this fight planned for awhile now," Louie said. "But don't worry. I'll be fine."

Lindsay wasn't sure. The last time the Tanglewoods and the Pelhams got into a fight, she had spent three days holding an ice pack to Louie's face. He and Sal had barely made it out before the cops showed up. She couldn't help but be worried this time.

"Louie I don't want you to go this time," Lindsay said, moving in front of Louie, taking both of his hands in hers. "Please Louie don't do this."

"I don't have a choice," Louie said. "This is my life. This is what I do."

"I don't want to lose you. I love you."

Louie pulled her into a hug. He knew how much she cared about him. But it was his duty as the leader of the Tanglewoods to fight for the honor of his crew. It was what he had to do.

"Nothing's going to happen to me," Louie said, kissing her forehead. "I promise you. Nothing's going to happen."

The next morning Lindsay was on a mission. She was going to talk to Danny for the first time in almost two months. She needed his help. She hoped that he could talk Louie out of the fight. She walked up to Danny's locker. She took a deep breath and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Danny, can I talk to you for a second?" Lindsay asked.

"What do you want Lindsay?" Danny snapped.

"Danny please," Lindsay began. "Look, I know I hurt you. And I'm sorry. But I need your help. Do you know anything about the fight going down this weekend?"

"Why do you ask? I thought you knew almost as much as I do on the inner workings of my brother's life?"

"You're the only person Louie at least pretends to listen to," Lindsay said. "I need you to convince him to call it off. Find a more business way to handle this mess. Please. I just have this very bad feeling that something horrible is going to happen to him if he goes to this thing. Please Danny? Please, for me."

Danny stood quietly for a moment. She had come to him for a favor. She was being the bigger person and letting go of their stupid fight. He sighed. "You really care about him don't you?"

"Yeah Danny. I really do. Please do something," Lindsay said.

"I'm not promising anything but I'll se what I can do."

Lindsay gave him a big hug and walked away. Danny watched her walk away, wishing that the hug she had just given him had more than just thanks behind it. He walked out of the school and headed home. He had no idea what he was going to say to Louie or how he was going to talk him out of going to the fight. Right now the only option he had would be to slip some GHB into his drink before he goes so he'll sleep through it and not attend. There was one drawback to that particular plan was that Louie would soundly kick his ass if he found out.

Danny wandered down to the basement and found Louie sitting on the couch with a beer in one hand and the remote in the other.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Louie asked.

"I need to talk to you," Danny said, flipping off _The Price is Right_. "It's about Lindsay."

"What about Lindsay? Is she alright?" Louie asked, a hint of panic in his voice.

"She's fine," Danny said. "She really worried about you though."

"For what?" Louie questioned, sipping at his beer.

"She doesn't want you to go on Saturday. She asked me to try to talk you out of going. Can't you just send one of you little punks to go in your place and just do this for her? She's not asking much."

"I know she doesn't want me to go," Louie said. "But you know I don't have a choice. I have to be there."

"What about Lindsay? Don't you care about her?" Danny snapped.

"Of course I care! But this is my life! This is what I do. She'll understand," Louie retorted.

"And who is going to dry her tears when we lower you into the ground? Who's going to dry Ma's when it comes out that you're not the good guy everyone believes you are? Who's going to dry mine when I lose my brother?"

"Where the hell is this coming from?" Louie asked. "Jesus Danny! You're talking like I'm not going to make it out of this one in one piece. You know me. No matter how tight shit gets I always make it out in time."

"Both Lindsay and I have a bad feeling that you're not going to this time Louie," Danny pleaded. "Please if not for Lindsay than stay out of this for Ma. Don't do this please."

With that being said Danny turned and left Louie to his thoughts. Danny made some good points but when it came down to it he knew what he had to do. He had to stand up with his boys and do his business. He would make it out of the fight in one piece and come home to his girl, make love to her and then confess his sins at Mass.

Friday night Louie and Lindsay went to see _Silence of the Lambs_. He wrapped his arms around her, stroking her shoulder. Lindsay would hide in his shoulder during the creepy parts and clung to his hand in the final climatic scene. Afterwards they met up with Sal and Lydia at the café around the corner from the theatre. To everyone around the two couples everything was fine. But for the two girls they were trying to enjoy what could be their last night with their boyfriends.

Danny had been unable to talk Louie out of going to the fight the next night. Lindsay clung tightly to Louie's hand never wanting to let go. After they ate Louie walked her back to his car.

"Are you okay Lindsay?" Louie asked, stroking her cheek.

"I've just got this bad feeling about tomorrow. I wish you wouldn't go."

"Stay with me tonight," Louie whispered into her ear. "Stay with me."

He kissed her softly, in hopes to ease her worried mind. He held her face in his hands, staring deep into her chocolate brown eyes. He could see the fear she had for him, the longing to love him. A small tear trickled down the corner of her eye. Louie caught it with his thumb and wiped it away.

"What's with the tears? I'm right here. I'll be fine."

He started the car and drove back to his house. He helped her out of the car and they went down to his basement apartment. They laid together, Louie loving Lindsay. She whispered his name, pulling her fingers through his hair. She snuggled in close to him, letting him wrap his arms around her.

Saturday was a stressful day for Danny and the Tanglewood Boys. Danny had gotten a call that morning from one of his informants about a possible location change. He immediately went to Louie and found Lindsay asleep in his brother's bed without Louie. Danny knelt beside the sleeping Lindsay and whispered into her ear. "I'll make sure he comes home to you. I promise Lindsay."

He wandered out of Louie's room and was met by his brother on the stairs leading to the main part of the house.

"Louie, I gotta talk to you. It's important. It's about the fight," Danny whispered, fiercely.

"What did you find out?"

"Rodney from PC wants the location moved," Danny replied. "He wants it on more neutral territory. Under the seventh street bridge is too close to our land than they would like. They want it moved to the East River park."

"That's fine," Louie answered. "Spread the word. Call Sonny and Sal. The four of us need to talk. We assemble at nine at Zabo's. It's still hand to hand right?"

"As far as Greg knows. You're still going to take your Colt though?"

"Of course. One more thing Danny," Louie said, taking his brother by the arm. "If I don't make it out of there, you'll take care of Lindsay, right?"

"Of course Louie. But she'll always be your girl."

"You're a good kid Danny," Louie said, gripping his brother's shoulder. "I made the right choice by naming you consigliere. You going to do great away from here."

Danny smiled at his brother, accepting the compliment. They parted Louie going down and Danny going up. Louie slipped into his room and saw Lindsay sleeping peacefully. Like Danny had just done, he knelt beside her and caressed her bare shoulder. He kissed it lovingly. She stirred and turned to look at Louie. She kissed him softly, tucking a piece of his hair behind his ear.

"Good morning," she whispered.

"Good morning," he replied. "Sonny and Sal are going to be here in a little bit. We got new information about the fight. Here's what I want you to do: Go over to Lydia's and have a normal day. Go to the mall, the movies whatever. We are going to meet at Zabo's at nine. Be there at 8:30. I'm going to have Freddy stay with you and Lydia while we are gone. I want you both to stay at Lydia's. I will come to you when it's over."

"Louie, I'm scared," Lindsay said, sitting up.

"Of what baby?" Louie asked, taking her hands. "You're not going to this thing. You're going to be safe at home. Nothing is going to happen to me. I got Sonny and Sal to watch my back. I am coming home to you Lindsay."

He sealed his promise with a deep meaningful kiss. They parted and she got out of bed and went to the closet where she kept extra clothes for occasions just like this. She got dressed, kissed Louie one more time before leaving. He held her in a tight embrace. She walked up the stairs and out to the backyard. As she was walking back to her house she saw Sonny and Sal heading that direction. They looked worried.

Later that day Lindsay and Lydia sat in Lydia's room just waiting for this to start. Danny had called them earlier to let them know where the fight was going to be. The only thing they were waiting on was the call to head to Zabo's to see the boys off.

"I can't just sit here while Louie plans his own death!" Lindsay cried. "How can you be so calm, Lydia?"

"This is going to happen again and again. I just don't let it bother me. Sonny, Sal and Louie always make it out of these scrapes with just a few bumps and bruises. Everything is going to be fine."

"I just have a bad feeling about tonight that's all. Something is going to happen I really don't think Louie will be coming home."

"Lindsay you need to calm down," Lydia said, taking her friend by the shoulders. "It's almost nine. You promised to see Louie off. It'll be fine."

Lydia and Lindsay put on their coats and walked out of the house. They walked the three blocks to Salvador Zabo's place. There were so many cars on the street that it was hindering Lindsay and Lydia getting to the house. A few of the younger Tanglewoods whistled at the girls as they walked past. They both lowered their jackets to reveal the names on their backs. That shut up every little punk on the street.

They got into the house and looked for their significant other. Sal was in the kitchen and Louie was nowhere to be seen. Lindsay wandered around the house and finally found him out on the back porch. He was smoking and staring out in space. Lindsay slipped her arms around him, lying her head on his shoulder.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here," Louie said, turning around. "I was almost afraid I wasn't going to get a goodbye kiss."

"Is there anything I can say that will keep you here with me tonight?" Lindsay asked. "Anything at all?"

"Baby we have been over this. You and Lydia are going to stay at her place with Freddy. Once this is over I'll come to you."

"Please be careful Louie," Lindsay said, putting her arms around his neck to kiss him. He held her tight, taking in everything about her. The way she smiled when she said his name, the way her copper hair shone in the moonlight.

"We'll be back in no time," Louie said, kissing her one last time. He then walked away leaving Lindsay on the porch. She stood out on the porch until she heard every car leave. She was then joined by Lydia. She put a reassuring arm around her friend.

They walked back to Lydia's house with their body guard for the evening. Freddy Sabatini was not happy about having to baby-sit the top two's girls for the night. He wanted so much to be at the fight. He had his own issues to settle with the Pelham Crew.

About an hour or so after the Tanglewoods took off, Lindsay took to pacing. A million scenarios were running through her head. All revolved around the two Messer boys. In each thought either Danny or Louie was hurt, arrested, or even dead. She paced, she sighed, and she kept looking at the clock. Something was not right. She could feel it.

Lydia set up the Monopoly board in a fruitless attempt to keep her friend occupied. With Lindsay so worried about Louie, Lydia couldn't help but worry about Sal. Was he okay? Would he come back to her? She pushed the thoughts from her mind.

Around midnight the back door of Lydia's slammed open. Danny came running into the house. He looked worse than death. His face was battered and bruised, his knuckles red and raw from a beating. His glasses were gone and he looked worried.

"Lindsay, come with me," Danny said. "We have to get to Trinity. Louie's hurt. A Pelham kid caught him from behind and he was stabbed. We barely got him out of there before the cops showed up."

"What about Sal? Is he okay?" Lydia asked.

"He and Sonny are with Louie now," Danny answered. "Come on we have to go now!"

Lindsay and Lydia grabbed their coats and ran out to Louie's car with Danny. Danny drove to the hospital as fast as he could. He had barely gotten the car parked before Lindsay was out of the car and running for the hospital door. She didn't even wait for Danny and Lydia. She had to get to Louie. She followed her gut and soon found herself outside Louie's room. Sonny and Sal were sitting in the chairs looking very solemn. Lindsay took a deep breath and walked into the room. Tears caught in her throat as she saw Louie. The left side of his face was battered. She could barely recognize him.

"I thought you three were supposed to have each other's backs!" Lindsay cried to Sonny and Sal. "You were supposed to make sure the other didn't get hurt. Now Louie's hurt! How could you let this happen?"

She climbed into Louie's bed, curling up next to him. She hoped that her presence would wake him up. She stroked his face and played with the small curls on the back of his neck.

"Louie, it's me Lindsay," she whispered into his ear. "Louie please wake up. If it helps I'm not mad at you for getting hurt. But you are going to let me have this one 'I told you so' moment. Please Louie. I know you can hear me. Please Louie. I love you."

Danny and Lydia stood outside the door as Lindsay was talking to Louie. Sal got up from his chair and went to Lydia. He pulled her into his arms and they left the room. Sonny soon followed, giving Danny and Lindsay some alone time with Louie. Lindsay couldn't help but glare at Sonny as he walked out of the room. With no one there but Danny, Lindsay finally let the tears out. She clung to Louie. Danny placed a hand on her shoulder for support.

"I'm so, so sorry Lindsay," Danny whispered. "I tried to keep him in my sights. But I lost him for a second and by the time I spotted him again the Pelham kid was sneaking up on him and I couldn't get to him in time."

"He's going to be fine right?" Lindsay asked.

"We don't know."

Suddenly the quiet of the room was shattered by the sound of Louie coding. A team of doctors and nurses rushed in and Danny had to pull Lindsay away from Louie. There was nothing they could do but watch as they tried to bring Louie back. Lindsay clung to Danny, sobbing. She was losing him. The only guy she had ever loved was dying right in front of her. And there was nothing she could do to save him.

"Louie!" she screamed. "Don't you die on me, Louie! Louie!"

"Time of death 0110," the doctor said quietly.

"NO!" Lindsay screamed.


	5. Back to Reality

**Chapter 5-Back to Reality**

**A/N: Thank you to all my readers. I hope you like the turn this story is going to take. Is anyone else pissed that TV Guide lied to us this week? They said this week was supposed to be the first new episode of the new year instead it was the Suicide Girl case. Did anyone else notice that Danny didn't call Lindsay Montana even once in the entire episode? Anyway, chapter five It's shorter than the others but far from being over.

* * *

**

Lindsay awoke in a cold sweat. She looked around her room. Everything was the same when she had fallen asleep. She reached behind her feeling her shoulder. She got up and ran to the bathroom. She flipped on the light and looked at her left shoulder. There was no sign of the tattoo she so vividly remembered getting.

"Montana, what are you doing up?" Danny asked, yawning as he came into the bathroom. He wrapped his arms around her, looking at her in the mirror. "You're white as a sheet. Are you alright?"

"I just had the weirdest dream," Lindsay answered.

"Tell me about it," Danny said, taking her hand, leading her back to their bedroom.

"I was sixteen going on seventeen and my father had moved us to Tanglewood," Lindsay said, recounting her dream.

"Tanglewood?" Danny questioned. "This sounds like an interesting dream."

"As we were unpacking I noticed a group of guys standing around a car. I paid no notice to them except for one who was tall and had dark, curly brown hair."

"Sounds like Louie," Danny said. "What else happened?"

"You and your mom came over with food to welcome us to the neighborhood. After you left I went back up to my room and watched you walk away. The next day at school I was noticing a group boys at school and you warned me about them."

"Who were they?" Danny asked, really interested in where this dream was going.

"You told me they were members of the Tanglewood Boys and to stay away from them. You said that they were no good and on a fast track to jail or worse."

"I had a point."

"I asked you how you knew all this and you answered with 'Just trust me. You don't want to know the things I know.' At lunch I had no one to sit with and I spotted you in a meeting with some Tanglewood Boy. You brought me over to your table and I met your cousin Lydia. You two got into an argument about warning me about the Tanglewoods. As it turned out you were consigliere or something. You weren't actually in the gang but you had very close ties to them."

"Louie was Sonny's consigliere," Danny replied. "I wanted nothing to do with my brother's life."

"I know that Danny," Lindsay said, taking his hand. "Remember this whole thing was a dream."

"Keep going. What happened next?"

"Well Lydia and I became best friends and she invited me to a party hosted by Salvador Zabo. You insisted on walking us to the party. But when we got to the house, I ran into Louie. As I would put it, it was love at first sight. I was smitten and spent the entire night glued to his hip. You saw me with Louie and confronted me about it. You told me that being with Louie was dangerous."

As she told him about her dream it all felt so real. She could feel the pricks from the tattoo. She could feel Louie's hands on hers.

She had just gotten to the part in her dream where Danny had come to tell her that Louie was hurt. Lindsay could still hear her own screams in her head as the doctor pronounced Louie dead. She couldn't believe that a dream could have this much of an effect on her. Danny put his arms around her, holding her close.

"It's okay Lindsay," Danny whispered. "Louie is alive and recovering. I'm here."

The next morning Lindsay got up extra early and drove out to the rehab center where Louie was living, recovering from the beating he had taken from the Tanglewoods. She walked into the sunny room and up to the reception desk.

"Can I help you ma'am?" the nurse at the desk asked.

"Yes. My name is Lindsay Messer and I'm here to see my brother Louie," Lindsay said, twisting the wedding band on her left hand.

She and Danny had been married for about three months. Although Danny wouldn't admit it, the ceremony just wasn't the same without Louie there.

"Louie will be glad to see you," the nurse said, handing Lindsay an ID badge. "They have just finished with the breakfast and meds, so Louie will be all rested for visitors. He's in room 305."

Lindsay wandered down the halls of the rehab center looking for Louie's room. She finally found his room and stood outside the door. She had no idea what had prompted this visit. It might have been the dream, but something else was drawing Lindsay to Louie that morning. Louie was sitting up in bed playing a baseball video game that she and Danny had bought for him when he got better.

"Hi, Louie," Lindsay said, walking into the room.

"Well if it isn't my little sister," Louie teased, turning off his game. "Where's Danny?"

"Danny didn't come with me today, Louie," Lindsay replied, taking a seat in the chair by his bed. "I came by myself."

"Why?" Louie questioned.

"I'm not sure, really," Lindsay answered honestly. "I had this really odd dream last night and something inside told me I should come see you today. Is everything all right?"

"I'm fine, but you like you're looking at a ghost," Louie said. "Lindsay, you never come to see me unless Danny comes. What's going on?"

Lindsay began to explain the dream again, giving Louie the intimate details she had left out in her version to Danny. She didn't want her husband to think she was having erotic dreams about his older brother.

"That was a good dream, expect about me dyin'," Louie said. "That prompted you to come down here to check on me?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to make sure you were all right."

Lindsay and Louie sat talking some more. They started to build a relationship. Lindsay's dream meant nothing, being that it was a dream and she was head over heels in love with Danny. But deep down they wondered what would have happened if this dream had been a reality.


	6. Back to Sleep

**6-Back to Sleep**

**A/N: Gotcha' didn't I? Keep reading.

* * *

**

"NO! LOUIE!" Lindsay screamed. "Louie!"

Danny led her out of the room and into the hallway. He rubbed her arms, talking softly, hoping that he could calm her down. He pulled her into his arms embracing her tightly. He hated to see her like this. Tears were stinging the cuts and scrapes on his face. Seeing Lindsay so broken and hurt he wished he could take places with Louie.

"It'll be okay Lindsay," Danny whispered. "This is my fault. If I had stuck close to Louie like I promised none of this would have happened."

The doctor stepped into the hallway looking for the two teenagers. He saw the girl sobbing and the young man holding her.

"Are you family of Louie Messer?" the doctor asked.

"I'm his younger brother," Danny answered. "She's his girlfriend."

"I am very sorry for your loss," the doctor said. "Would you like to go some place quiet where we can talk?"

Danny nodded. He followed the doctor, guiding Lindsay along slowly. She was having difficulty just standing, let alone walking. They got to a private waiting room and Danny helped Lindsay sit down in a chair. He sat next to her and took her hand in his. He had to be strong for her. She buried her face in her hands and cried.

"My name is Dr. Gregory James," he said. "I was the attending physician on Louie's case. He came into the ER with a stab wound to his right upper chest region. The blade nicked the heart causing internal bleeding. We got him up to the OR and got much of the damage repaired but his heart was too weak from the loss of blood that it gave out. We did everything we could to save Louie. I am very sorry."

"Thank you," Danny said. "Can you give us a minute please?"

"Certainly," Dr. James said, standing. "Take your time."

As soon as Dr. James was gone, Lindsay lost her cool again. She screamed out in pain and agony. The one guy she had ever truly loved was gone.

"You promised me!" Lindsay screamed, staring at the ceiling. "You promised me that you would come home to me! How can you be gone? Louie!"

Danny had no words of comfort for Lindsay. All he could do was sit next to her, be her rock to fall onto. He rubbed her back and thought to promise he had made to Louie yesterday morning. _"If I don't make it out of there, you'll take care of Lindsay, right?"_

_"Of course Louie. But she'll always be your girl."_

"You stubborn, pig-headed jackass!" Lindsay yelled. "I told over and over that I didn't want you to go! I knew this was going to happen!"

Danny was unsure if the person she was yelling at was Louie or him. Danny slid out of his chair and knelt in front of Lindsay.

"We both tried to talk him out of it," Danny said, soothingly. "We both told him that this was going to end badly, but being Louie he didn't listen."

"He didn't even tell me he loved me before he left," Lindsay sobbed.

_Danny stared at the road ahead as he drove Louie's car to the East River Park. Louie was bent over, writing something. _

_"What are you doing?" Danny asked. _

_"If I don't make it out of this, I want you to give this to Lindsay," Louie said, folding the sheet of paper and sticking it into an old phone bill envelope and handing it to Danny. _

_"What are you talking about, Louie? Of course you're going to make it out of this in one piece."_

_"Just do it Danny," Louie said. "She has to know."_

_"Know what?"_

_"How much I really love her."_

Danny reached into his jacket pocket and removed the envelope. He held it out to Lindsay. "Louie wrote this on the drive over to the park. He told me to give it to you if he…"

Lindsay took the envelope from Danny and carefully opened it. She pulled out the sheet of paper and began to read.

_My Lindsay,_

_My guess is that if you're reading this, I didn't make it out in one piece. For that I am sorry. More than anything I wanted to be able to come home to you, have you yell at me for getting hurt and have you by my side again. That's not going to happen now. _

_I love you Lindsay and because I love you I have to do this tonight. This is going to be my exit from the Tanglewood Boys. Since you have come into my life I have wanted to change, be more like Danny. I wanted to be worthy of being with the nice, classy girl that you are. I talked to Sonny and Sal about it. After the fight I was going to go down to Gino's and have him etch in my out date. _

_As of midnight tonight I will no longer be a Tanglewood Boy and you will no longer be a Tanglewood Girl. I will simply be Louie Messer and you will be Lindsay Monroe, my girlfriend. I'm sorry that the plan didn't work out, baby. _

_Move on; find someone else to love you as much as I have. You are released as my girl. I'll always love you and will be watching over you. I'm going to miss you so much._

_Louie_

Lindsay wiped away the tears from her eyes and placed the letter back in its envelope. He was going to quit because of her. He loved her. He was going legitimate. Lindsay knew that things wouldn't be the same. She loved Louie despite what he did. She loved Louie for being Louie.

Her sobs had subsided, reduced to simple hiccups. Danny felt his own tears drip on his cheeks. He moved next to Lindsay, slipping a supportive arm around her shoulders. He hoped that he could get home before the hospital called home to tell Mama that Louie was dead.

"Excuse me?" a nurse called into the room. "Are you Danny Messer?"

Danny looked up at the nurse. "Yeah, why?" he responded.

"There are some officers here who would like to talk to you," the nurse said.

"I'll be right there," Danny replied. "Lindsay, I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."

Lindsay nodded and pulled her legs up to her chest resting her chin on her knees. Danny walked out of the room, all the while thinking up a story for the cops. He knew exactly which Pelham Crew kid it was that killed Louie. He was going to handle it his way later on. Standing in the hallway were two NYPD officers.

"We are very sorry for your loss son," the first officer said. "We have to ask you about what happened tonight."

"My brother and I were mugged," Danny said, lying. Danny knew better than to divulge what really went down that night. Talking to the cops about what really happened would result in a worse beating than Danny had received that night. "The guy just came out of nowhere and pulled a knife on us."

The second officer was writing down every word that Danny was saying. Danny stopped took a breath and continued speaking, "We tried to fight him off, which explains the bruises and cuts on my face. We thought we scared the guy off but as we were getting into the car he attacked my brother and stabbed him."

"What about the girl?" the cop asked.

"She's my brother Louie's girlfriend," Danny answered. "She was at home with my cousin Lydia."

"Did you get a good look at the guy who killed your brother?"

"He was about five ten, 175 pounds blonde hair, dark eyes," Danny replied, describing the Pelham Crew kid.

"Is there anyone who can confirm your whereabouts tonight?"

"Sonny Sassone and Salvador Zabo," Danny answered. "They were with Louie and I."

The officer handed Danny a card. "If you can remember anything else, please give me a call."

Danny nodded and walked back to where Lindsay was. She was sitting with the nurse who had told him that the cops wanted to talk to him. She had her arm around Lindsay, listening to what she had to say.

"If I had just told him, he would have stayed, I know it," Lindsay said. "Now he's never going to know."

"You did what you thought was best Lindsay," the nurse said. "From what you've told me, you still have time to make a decision. There are plenty of places in the city that are here to help you."

"No," Lindsay said. "Louie wouldn't have wanted that. God, I have made such a mess of my life since moving to New York. I hurt the best friend I ever made more than I ever wanted to, I've lost the first guy I ever loved and now, I just don't know what to do anymore."

_What the hell is Lindsay talking about? _Danny wondered. _Oh my God! That's why she didn't want Louie to go. Not just for her but for their kid!_

Danny was now in a very difficult position. He had promised his brother that he would watch out for Lindsay if he didn't make it out of there. But now, watching out for Lindsay meant watching for her and her baby. Louie's baby.

"If you ever need someone to talk to Lindsay, you can always call me," the nurse said. She pulled out her notebook and wrote down her name and number. "Here, these are my numbers here at the hospital and my home number. Anytime you need someone with some perspective, advice, tips on anything, please feel free to call me."

"Thanks Natalie," Lindsay said, hugging her. "Thanks for listening."

"It's part of my job, Lindsay."

The two girls shared another hug and Natalie got up and left the room, passing Danny. She smiled at him and patted his shoulder. She went back to the nurse's station to go over her charts for the next shift.

Danny slipped into the room and sat down next to Lindsay. He rested his chin on his hands and sighed. He had no idea how to bring up what he had just accidentally overheard.

"How much did you hear?" Lindsay asked.

"Just the last little bit," Danny said. "Why didn't you tell me that's why you didn't want Louie to go?"

"I didn't know how he would have taken it," Lindsay answered. "I just couldn't bring myself to tell either of you."

"I wish it had been me," Danny said.

"No Danny," Lindsay said, turning to face him. "I would be just as hurt and upset if it had been you lying in that hospital bed instead of Louie. I love you both. I didn't want to lose either of you. I just wish this day had never happened."

Lindsay broke down and started to cry again. She leaned into Danny, he slipping his arms around her, letting her cry into him.

"You won't have to raise this baby alone," Danny whispered. "I'll be there for you every step of the way. We'll make sure the right Messer boy's name goes on the birth certificate. Everything is going to be fine."

"Daniel Giovanni Messer!" a shrill cry echoed in the hallway.

"That doesn't sound good," Danny mumbled. He detached himself from Lindsay's grasp and wandered into the hallway. His mother and father were there. _Great. Just what Lindsay and I need right now. Them._

"Down here Mama," Danny called. He hung his head. He didn't want to have to explain to his parents why Louie was dead and that Lindsay was pregnant.

Olivia and Leo Messer raced down the hallway to Danny. Olivia took one look at Danny and her anger melted away. Now she was just upset.

"What happened?" Olivia asked, tears brimming in her eyes. "I got a call from a doctor to come down here as soon as possible. Where's Louie?"

"Mama, you better sit down," Danny said, softly. "It's not good news. Louie's dead."

Olivia backed into the wall and slid down tears blinding her. Lindsay came out of the waiting room and went to Olivia. The two women cried together. Leo was stunned. His oldest child, his son was dead. The concept was not registering in his brain.

"I tried to stop it Mama," Danny said. "I really tried."

Lindsay clung to Olivia, Olivia hugging Lindsay tightly. In the months that Lindsay had been with Louie Olivia had become a second mother to her. Lindsay found that she could talk to Mama Messer about more things than she could with her own mother. Lindsay had become the daughter Olivia had always wanted.

Three days later a large group stood together to watch as Louie's casket was lowered into the ground. It was too much for Lindsay to watch Louie be lowered that she broke away from the group and stood by herself. For those three days since Louie's death all Lindsay had done was cry. Her child would never know their real father. Louie would never get to know his child.

Danny broke away from the crowd to find Lindsay. He found her standing alone under and group of trees. She had her back turned to him. A ray of light slipped through a hole in the trees and shone down on Lindsay. She looked up into the light and smiled. Everything was going to be all right.


	7. Rumor Has It

**Chapter 7: Rumor Has It…**

**A/N: Now with Louie out of the way (inconsiderate I know) will Danny finally admit his feelings for Lindsay? What are their parents going to say when it finally comes out that Lindsay is pregnant? Find out in the next chapter of _A Tanglewood Girl_! New episodes are coming!!! Finally!! I hope that Lindsay says something to Danny. I really, really, really do. I'm so sick of not having any other their playful banter from the second season. Enough ranting on with the show!

* * *

**

School was hard those first few days without Louie. Lindsay had to go back to relying on her brother to give her a ride in the morning. She was starting to take great pains to hide her pregnancy. So far the only ones who knew were Natalie Bridges, the nurse at Trinity, whom Lindsay kept in close contact and Danny.

Lindsay didn't have the courage to tell her parents that she had gotten pregnant at seventeen. She hid the morning sickness as a stomach bug. There were some mornings Danny would find her asleep in Louie's bed, wearing one of his shirts. His heart broke for her. Danny wished everyday that there was something he could do to ease Lindsay's heartache.

Slowly things got back to normal around school. The looks of sympathy faded away and soon people paid little attention to Lindsay. Danny had a slightly harder time. Without Louie, Danny lost his position as consigliere. Sonny decided that they no longer needed a consigliere and Danny was written off. Before Louie had made Danny consigliere, he was just the geek in the back row. Now he was back to that role.

As Lindsay grew over the months the rumors started to flare. Most of them were started because there were still those jealous girls that wanted to be Louie's girl. The most accurate rumor was that Lindsay was pregnant. But the matter of who the father was fueled many lunchtime debates. Some said that the father was Danny others said Sonny. Very few said that it was actually Louie's. If anyone even knew the inner working of the Tanglewood Boys would have known.

Danny was with her every step of the way. He drove her to school, to her doctor's appointments and when she ever decided to tell her parents and his about the baby he would be there as well. It was getting harder to hide her baby bump from her mother. Baggy sweatshirts only hid so much. It was time to come clean.

"I'm going to tell them," Lindsay said, after school. "I'm going to start with Mama. I think she'll take it the best."

"Okay Linds," Danny said. "I'll be right there with you."

They entered the house and located Olivia in the kitchen, making cookies. "Mama?" Lindsay called softly. "I need to talk to you."

Olivia set aside her cookies and sat down with Lindsay and Danny. Lindsay reached out and grasped her hand.

"What is going on you two?" Olivia asked, worried.

Lindsay had thought long and hard about what she was going to tell both sets of parents. Telling the Messers would definitely be easier than telling the Monroes. "I know you're still hurting over the loss of Louie, I am too. But in a way he's still with us," Lindsay began. "I'm pregnant Mama. She's Louie's."

Olivia Messer sat quietly, taking it all in slowly. "Did Louie know?"

"I was going to tell him that night when he and the boys got back from their night out. But then…It was too late."

Danny placed a loving hand on Lindsay's knee, reminding her that he was still there. He felt her hand grasp his, inwardly he smiled.

"Have you told your parents yet?" Olivia asked.

"No Mama," Lindsay answered. "We, Danny and I, thought it best to tell you and Pop first."

Olivia sat back in her chair. She had lost a son but was gaining a daughter and a granddaughter. "You two are planning on being married before the baby arrives, right?" she asked, looking directly at Danny.

"We haven't talked about it Mama," Danny answered.

"You have now," Olivia said. "I will not have this child brought into the world without their parents being married."

"Ma, it's Louie's baby," Danny argued.

"Did you not promise him that Lindsay would be taken care of if something were to happen to him?" Olivia snapped. "I'm not as blind as I pretend to be. I know exactly what went down that night. So as far as anyone is concerned this child belongs to the two of you. And that is the end of this discussion, Daniel."

"Yes ma'am," Danny said quietly.

"Lindsay, you are always welcome here if things do not go as smoothly with your parents. You can stay in Louie's old room like you have been the last few days."

"Mama, I can't," Lindsay began.

"It's no problem Lindsay. I'll be here to help you. So I'm getting a granddaughter?"

"Yes Mama. It's a girl," Lindsay said, smiling.

Danny and Lindsay exited his house and walked down to hers. Lindsay had known exactly what she was going to say to Mama but to her own mother she was at a loss for words. She had no idea how they would take the news or what their reaction would be. She didn't want to disappoint them.

The pair walked into her house, failing to notice the extra set of keys in the key bowl. Lindsay hung up her coat and took off her shoes, noticing that the floors had been freshly cleaned.

"Mom!" Lindsay called into the house. "Mom are you home?"

"Kitchen!" Julie called back. "Be sure to take off your shoes, I just got the floors spotless!"

Lindsay took Danny's hand and led him into the kitchen. They took a chair at the table and looked over at her mother who was behind the counter, a safe seven or so feet away. Lindsay watched her mother sponge off the crumbs from whatever she had been making earlier in the day.

"Mom, I have to tell you something," Lindsay spoke up, gaining her courage. "Actually we have something to tell you."

"What is it Lindsay? I'm listening," Julie said, rising out the sponge.

"I'm pregnant," Lindsay said as her mother turned on the faucet.

"Come again?" Julie responded, shutting off the water. "What did you just say?"

"I'm pregnant, Mom. With Louie's child," Lindsay said again.

Julie stood as stiff and as silent as a person could. She was slowly processing her daughter's words. She just couldn't wrap her mind around the idea. The only thing filling her mind were all the things Lindsay had been dreaming of since she was a little girl.

"What about NYU, Lindsay?" Julie asked. "What about all the things you've had planned? What are you going to do now?"

"Danny and I are going to get married, raise our daughter together," Lindsay answered. "I'll finish school and do the college track in pieces."

"You're throwing your life away!" Julie shouted. "You can't be serious about this Lindsay! You have your whole life in front of you! You're seventeen years old for God's sake! I knew it! I just knew this was going to happen! I never should have allowed you to see that punk Louie!"

James came out of his office wondering what all the shouting was about. He came into the kitchen and saw Danny and Lindsay sitting at the table and Julie yelling at them.

"What is going on in here?" James questioned.

"Ask your daughter," Julie spat.

James looked over at the two teenagers sitting solemnly at the kitchen table. He looked at his daughter, who in the few short months they had been in New York had become a stranger to him. As much as he knew, Lindsay had been in a relationship with a boy and that boy had died.

"What's going on Lindsay?" James asked, calmly.

"I'm pregnant Dad," Lindsay said. "Look, before you say anything, let me get this out. I loved Louie. I really did. I am hurting so much over his death. This child is Louie's way of staying with not only me but his family as well. Danny has graciously offered to be a surrogate father to this baby. We are going to get married and we are going to raise this baby with or without your help."

With that Lindsay stood up and left the kitchen. Danny was on her heels, following her. Her parents stood shocked in the kitchen. Lindsay haphazardly threw on her shoes and coat and left the house. It was only outside in the comfort of Danny's arms that she finally cried.

"You don't have to do this Danny," Lindsay sobbed. "You don't have to be the father to this baby. You don't have to look out for me. You don't have to do any of the things you have been doing. I'm not worth it."

"You are too!" Danny exclaimed. "You are more than either Louie or I could have ever hoped for in our entire lives. And the fact that we both get to have a piece of your heart is more than I could ever have asked for."

Lindsay lifted her head from Danny's shoulder to see two people coming their way. It was Sonny and Sal and they did not look happy. Danny turned to see what Lindsay was looking at and tensed up. Sonny pointed at Danny motioning for him to come over. Danny intertwined his hand with Lindsay and walked to meet Sonny and Sal. Being that Danny was no longer consigliere it was strange that Sonny was seeking him out. Something had to be wrong.

"What's up, Sonny?" Danny questioned.

"We need to talk," Sonny said. He took a look at Lindsay and then added. "Privately."

Danny nodded. "Go back to my house Lindsay," Danny said. "I'm right behind you."

Lindsay, wearily, walked towards Danny's house. She knew nothing good could ever come from a meeting with Sonny and Sal. The last time one of the Messer boys had a meeting with Sonny and Sal he ended up dead. She looked back to Danny once before walking through the front door.

"What do you want Sonny?" Danny asked, again.

"We found the rat that killed your brother. We're going to take him out tonight. You're coming with us," Sonny said. "We're going to let you pull the trigger."

"I can't do it Sonny," Danny said. "I have Lindsay and my mother to think about now. I can't go with you."

"So you're going to let the punk that killed Louie walk?" Sonny questioned. "You're not going to be the one to turn his lights off for doing the same to Louie? Some brother you are."

"It's not that Sonny," Danny said. "I promised Louie that I would take care of Lindsay. I can't go. I can't do it."

Danny turned his back on Sonny and Sal and began to walk the seventeen feet to his front walk.

"I always knew you were a punk ass bitch!" Sonny yelled at Danny's back. "The worst mistake Louie ever made was naming you his consigliere! You are such a waste and disgrace to Louie's legacy. He would want you to avenge his death! You're a disgrace Danny!"

Danny stopped and turned back to the two boys. Danny had lost count of how many times he had knowingly lied to the cops about their whereabouts so they wouldn't get busted. He had lost count of the times he had left school to bail their asses out of jail when they did get caught.

"I'm the bitch?" Danny questioned. "Who the hell made sure you three had goddamn alibis so your asses wouldn't rot in jail? Who the hell came with the bail money to get you out?" Danny walked right up to Sonny and got in his face. "Killing this kid won't bring Louie back. If you and Sal want to go after him, then by all means go right ahead. I will have no part of it. I have more important things to take care of now. I am done baby-sitting you dead beats."

Danny walked away again this time he kept going. Sonny continued to curse him out as he walked but the only thing Danny was concerned about was protecting Lindsay and the baby.

That night Danny heard Sonny's car speed off and he cared not about the trouble he and Sal could get into that night. He had freed himself from his duties. He snuggled up next to Lindsay watching a movie. Finally his dream had come true. He was with Lindsay. The girl he had liked since she moved to Tanglewood. They flipped on the news later that night and watched as Sonny Sassone and Salvador Zabo were arrested for the murder of Jake Dempsey. Danny had not one ounce of sympathy for them. They were no longer his concern.

School was very interesting the next morning. The other Tanglewoods glared at Danny, blaming him for Sonny and Sal's arrest. Lydia wouldn't even speak to him. The gossip turned from Lindsay's pregnancy to Danny's betrayal of Sonny and Sal. Danny took the stares and dirty looks in stride. He knew what his brother would have wanted more than those two. Louie wanted him to get the hell out of Tanglewood and become something.

Since the fight with her parents Lindsay had been staying in Louie's old room in the basement. As the months passed and she grew, so did her feelings for Danny. She tried to hold them away, trying to stay loyal to Louie. But it was the little things that Danny did that slowly started to change her heart. Lindsay didn't want to admit it feeling that it was betraying Louie she was falling in love with Danny.

They were watching a movie one night when she let herself say it. She was lying in Danny's lap, his fingers playing with her hair. She looked up at him, forming the words in her mind.

"Hey Danny?" she called softly.

"What Linds?" Danny replied.

"I love you," she said.


	8. Lindsay's Choice

**Chapter 8-Lindsay's Choice**

**A/N: Okay so we are coming down to the end of this story. Lindsay's in love with Danny, about to have Louie's baby, something has to go wrong, right? Well of course. Many unanswered questions will be answered in this chapter. Which life is the "real" world and which is the "dream"? All will be revealed in due time. Now for my rant about _Obsession_. Both of those cases had me so confused until they were solved. With CBS CSI:Q you have been able to solve them before they can because they always give you a suspect before they have ever introduced them. Next week should be interesting. I have no idea what's going to happen to Danny and Lindsay, being that there are so many theories out there. I heard somewhere that while she's gone Danny hooks up with Nikki (Sorry. I mean Dect. Angell) I hope not. Cause that's just wrong. Anyway here is chapter eight.

* * *

**

Lindsay awoke in a bright white room. With everything weird that had gone on she was confused as to what was happening. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep on Danny's lap after telling him that she loved him. Where the hell was she now? She stretched out and ran her hands over her midsection only to discover that it was flat. A mirror appeared behind her and she could see that her tattoo was missing.

"What the hell is going on?" Lindsay whispered.

"Welcome to the White Room Miss Monroe," a voice said.

"Who said that?" Lindsay asked, looking around the room.

A tall woman in a black suit came into her view. She walked with his hands behind her back with a set in stone expression on her face. She looked familiar to Lindsay but she couldn't place her.

"Welcome to the White Room, Lindsay," she said again. "My name is Aiden and I control this Room."

"What is this place?" Lindsay asked.

"Some call it Limbo, others call it the last walk before dying," Aiden said.

"What? No! I was with Danny in Tanglewood. I just told him that I loved him. I'm dead?"

"That's up to you," Aiden said, removing a remote from her jacket pocket. She hit a button on it and an image appeared before them. "This is what you believe to be your real life correct?"

Lindsay was looking at herself, seventeen and pregnant asleep on the couch with Danny. She had her fingers locked with his a smile on her sleeping face.

"Yes," Lindsay answered. "I remember everything so vividly. I moved with my family to Tanglewood and met Danny, then Louie. I began to date Louie and then he died. I then woke up married to Danny with no tattoo and Louie alive and recovering from his injuries."

"Neither of these are your 'real' life Lindsay," Aiden said, pushing another button. "This is your 'real' life."

Lindsay looked into a hospital room. A woman was lying in the bed, connected to many machines. A man sat beside her, holding her hand, talking to her, wanting her to wake up. Taking a closer look she recognized herself in the bed and Danny as the man next to her. He looked so tired and exhausted. Something was wrong.

"You were in an accident, Lindsay," Aiden said. "You are currently in a coma. The doctors don't know when you will wake up."

"Please Lindsay," Danny was saying. "Please Montana. Please come back to me."

Lindsay walked to the image floating in front of her. She placed her hand on Danny's cheek, feeling the tears form in her eyes. Danny looked so miserable. All she wanted to do was let him hold her like he had after the Holly case.

"I'm here Danny," she whispered. "I love you."

"You have very little time left Lindsay," Aiden said. "The reason you have been brought here is you have a choice to make."

Three doors with windows appeared before her. She could not yet see what each had in store for her. But she knew which one she wanted to go through. The one that led her back to life and back to the man she had fallen in love with.

"Whatever you choose will be the right choice," Aiden said. "The door on the right leads back to Tanglewood and your dream Danny. You're real life will fade as if it never existed. There life will be hard. You both will struggle greatly to raise your daughter. Neither of you will become CSIs, you will have no knowledge of Mac Taylor, Stella Bonasera, Adam Ross, Drs. Driscoll, Hawkes or Hammerback and Don Flack. You will be a checkout girl at a local grocery store and Danny will work construction. You will not have a good relationship with your parents or your brother. The only people your daughter will know are Danny's parents."

The right door opened to show a tiny two bedroom apartment. Lindsay was standing in the kitchen making dinner. A little girl sat at the table with a coloring book. The front door opened and a tired and dirty Danny came in. He and Lindsay shared a kiss. The little girl ran to Danny and he scooped her into his arms.

"Such a nice greeting from my girls," Danny said.

Slowly the door shut and the image faded. The center door opened and Lindsay saw a new scene. It was a somber service. The team was gathered in around a small grave. Stella was crying into Flack's shoulder and he held her close. Peyton was holding Mac close holding back her own tears. Hawkes and Adam were hiding the fact that they were crying. But it was Danny that caught her attention. He stood stoically, not moving, no expression on his face. The image moved to the gravestone. _"Lindsay Monroe. Friend, partner, daughter."_ Those were the cold unfeeling words etched into the cold marble.

"If you choose the center door you will crossover and join the others in heaven," Aiden said. "You will join me and watch the rest of the team as they live their lives. You'll see Flack finally ask Stella out and Mac marry Peyton."

"You say 'finally' like it's something you've been waiting on for a long time," Lindsay said. She looked at the woman closely. She finally remembered who she was. "You're Danny's Aiden."

"Yes. I was Danny's partner in work only," Aiden said.

"Why are you helping me?" Lindsay asked.

"Because you and Stella brought DJ Pratt down," Aiden answered. "You worked so hard to solve the murder of a woman you had never met, who you replaced, who held a special part of the man you now love. It is my way to repay you."

"I don't want to die," Lindsay said. "I want to be with Danny. I don't want to hold him at arms length anymore."

The door on the left opened and a new image appeared. She watched as her eyes fluttered open and fixed on Danny's sleeping form. She reached out with a weak hand and brushed his arm, causing him to stir. A look of pure joy registered on his face when he realized what was happening. Lindsay was awake.

"If you choose the door on the left, you will wake from this coma, live and love Danny. You will eventually marry him and have two kids. A son to be named Louie and a daughter Aiden," Aiden said. "You will both have a wonderful life. Take as long as you want to choose. Remember whatever you choose to do it will not be the wrong decision."

Aiden walked away leaving Lindsay to make her choice. Each of the doors played what life would be like if she chose that door. Living with Danny in Tanglewood was pulling at her. But she couldn't live with not knowing Flack, Stella, Mac, Sheldon and the others in the lab. She didn't want to lose that part of her life completely. She knew that life with Danny and her daughter would be hard. They would not get to do the things that they wanted. They would be bound forever to the promise that Danny made to his brother.

The center door was not even an option. She wasn't about to leave Danny without ever letting him know how she really felt. She was being given another chance at a life with him. And she was going to take it. The right and center doors closed their images lost.

Lindsay walked towards the left door, looking out the window to see her life with Danny. They were laughing together, having fun. There was playful banter while working on a case. Snowball fights on their way into the lab. Sneak attack hugs and kisses. A life filled with life and love. Just what Lindsay had always wanted.

She placed her hand on the knob and turned it slowly. She pushed it open and stepped into the dark abyss. "I'm coming back to you Danny."

In a flash of light and the zooming of the stars and planets Lindsay's eyes popped open. She looked around the room, wondering where she was. Everything that she remembered was all a dream. Being with Louie, becoming a Tanglewood Girl. She reached out her hand to the man on her right. The man that had been there the entire time, waiting for her to be ready. She brushed her hand along his arm causing him to stir. His blue eyes focused on Lindsay's chocolate ones. Eyes he had not seen in days.

"I love you, Danny," she whispered, finding her voice.

Danny was overjoyed that she was awake. He kissed the top of her head. He hadn't heard her; he was too excited that she was awake. But he stopped, looked down at her and she saw the question in his eyes.

"What did you say?" he whispered.

"I love you."

Danny couldn't believe his ears. He pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He then came back to Lindsay's side and kissed her for the first time. It took him awhile to pull away. He loved her as well.

"What happened to me?" Lindsay asked, as Danny settled in next to her.

"We were processing a scene," Danny began. "You slipped on a patch of ice and hit your head. You had severe swelling in the brain and the doctors weren't sure if you would make it out alright. You have been in a coma for three days now."

Lindsay thought about all that she had seen and done in those three short days. For the rest of the world those three days went on like any other day, but for the small group of NYPD CSIs it had been three days of worry, grief and heartache. She knew what they were going through because she had felt the same thing when Flack had gotten hurt. But for her those three days were eight months of joy, love and acceptance. In this world she had been in she had found love. The love of a man who was still a boy and a boy who would become a man. The man she now loved with all her heart and who wasn't a dream.

The End


	9. Thank Yous

**A/N: I really gotcha' didn't I? I seriuosly had no idea that's where I was going to take this story when I strarted. I really was going to have her wake back up as sixteen year old Lindsay just before they were to move to New york, but then I decided that it would be a too much so I made it a dream while in a coma. Thank you so much to all my readers who have made this story such a success! **

**prplerayne: Thank you for reviewing and reading this story. **

**ImaSupernaturalCSI: You have been with this story from the start. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and feedback. Makes a writer's day when people are responding to the work they have done. **

**Serenity2bliss: Yet another who has seen this story through every twist and turn. I hope you liked how I ended it!**

**I Can Hear the Sea: You totally had this story figured out. I hope I threw a new curve at you. **

**Green Blinkie: Thank you for all your reviews and positive feedback. **

**chili-peppers: Another who has been with this story since the start! Thank you liking my different quotes and word plays. Thanks for reading!!**

**csibutterfly: Thank you for reading! I hope you liked the ending. **

**fatkat: Your stuff rocks! I can't wait to read more!**

**Thank you to all who read this sotry and I am planning on finishing _Once in a Lifetime _very soon. Look for new chapters soon. Here's a spoiler for you all: Danny and Lindsay get married!! With a very special guest!**

**Michaela Martin**


End file.
